fistful_of_fragsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nest (Mini)
Overview 'Nest (Mini) '(known as fof_nest_12 in-game), made by Resi, is a Classic mini map for Fistful of Frags. It was originally added to the game in the April 12th 2016 update as a 32-slot map. The original version of Nest was removed from the game and re-added as a 12-slot map in the April 15th 2016 update, citing that it was removed until a more balanced layout is found. It is compatible with Shootout, Grand Elimination and Break Bad but it is also possible to run this map in Team Shootout and Team Elimination. Due to the map being restricted to 12 players, it is best suited for Shootout and is currently one of the few maps in the ranked Shootout map pool. Nest (Mini) is a desert map which takes place at night time. The middle of the map features a church and a bonfire just outside of the main enterance. Surrounding the church is a plethora of buildings, including some where you can go underground. A thunderstorm also goes off every so often during the map. Compared to the original version of Nest, the original version takes place in the day time and you can also venture through the mines on the other side of the church. There are also a few other buildings you can access which you are completely shut off from in the mini version of Nest. A Halloween variant of this map is available, under the same name, Nest (known as gt_nest in-game). This version of the map is designed for Ghost Town, a Halloween version of Shootout. The only changes are the additional Halloween themed lighting, pumpkins and cauldrons present on the map. Locations Spawns Player spawns are typically placed all over the map and can be used by any player/team. There are a total of four crate spawns on the map, consisting of two low-tier crates, one mid-tier crate and one high-tier crate. One of the low-tier crates is placed on the bottom left of the map on the edge of the cliff, near the saloon. The other low-tier crate is found in the mine connector between the bar and one of the two-story buildings adjacent to the church. The mid-tier crate is hiding behind a set of barrels as you go past the connector and past the building after it if you continue crossing the bridge. Finally the high-tier crate is underground by the well which you can fall down into, opposite a set of beds. Layout The layout of the map is very linear along with a set of buildings which you can go into for cover or for healing. The map is three floors high but most of the action is on the middle floor which is also the ground floor. You can take the high ground on the top floor and it is possible to jump on some of the rooftops, however some of them including the church are clipped off though it is still possible to stand on the edge of the church roof. Gallery Nest.jpg 20200121123620_1.jpg Category:Maps